The power of Chaos
by Lord Brocktree
Summary: A boy and girl with stronger powers than Raven or any of the other Titans appear and start causing chaos.


Disclaimer: I don't own TT or Jedi... But the boy is mine!

Dedication: To my little brother!

The Titans were huddled around the couch, Cyborg and Robin furiously pounding the buttons on their controls. Strafing left Cyborg's laser impacted upon Robin's ship, blowing it. The ship blew; as Cyborg jumped up, letting out a loud whoop of joy. Robin stood, and shook hands with him.

"Nice job man."

"Yeah," Cyborg slapped Robin's open hand. Opening his mouth, Raven let out a screech, and fell backward. Beastboy caught her; her eyes were wide in shock. She then gripped her head, moaning in pain. Suddenly, her cape flew upwards as power surged through her, she managed to whisper, "Take... me... t-to... my... room... H-hurry... only... it ca... n stop thi-s..." As only Beastboy heard this, the others look quite confused. Falling, her cape signaled the end of the power surge, then again her scream cut the air.

Raven just kept screaming. Turning into a pony Beastboy let Raven drape over him, he quickly trotted to her room, where Cyborg opened the door. As soon as she was in it, she stopped screaming. Robin placed her on the bed. She sat up, rubbing her head. She said, in a rather small voice, "That was incredible power, power like I've never felt before." She motioned around her room; "This room was built with the most powerful charms and walls, even lined with lead. It was to protect me from outside influence when I'm meditating. But, even in here, I can feel a small push of power."

Starfire piped up, saying, "Even I have been feeling something, building slowly, a great storm."

"Exactly, I have been having headaches lately. I-" She was cut off, as the siren blared. All of the Titans rushed out of the room save Robin. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she stood up, "I'm fine." She walked out of the room. Robin followed her. Once they got to the Readout, it showed a massive power flux at the shipyard. Cyborg was typing hard at the computer.

Robin said, "Titans move out!"

At the Shipyard 

Robin dropped to the ground and looked around, Starfire landed near him. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven landed about five feet away. Robin ordered them to break up into groups. Robin and Starfire walked towards the Warehouses, when suddenly a great crunching sound was heard. Robin and Starfire dashed towards it, coming around the corner, they saw a figure dressed in full plate mail armor, with a helmet only covering his head and his nose, the rest of his face was showing, as two horns poked out of the sides. A cape, colored gold billowed behind him, as white hair also billowed out behind him. His eyes were a resounding gold, over six feet above the ground. He lifted a gauntlet-covered hand, and Beastboy flew backwards, slamming into a wall. Starfire gasped, her eyes glowed green, and she launched bolts of energy at him. The boy whipped out a sword hilt, where the sword was supposed to be was a golden energy sword. He raised it, and moved it swift enough to block all the blasts, and send most back toward Starfire. She zoomed left and kept firing. Cyborg fired a blast at the boy; he did a front-flip, his slightly overweight body bending with agile ease, even with armor. He hovered over the field, one hand holding the sword blocking the blasts for Starfire, while the other shot golden energy at Cyborg. One hit and knocked him into the building, which sent some rubble over him. Raven flew at him, black matter forming around her hands. He laughed, a deep, haunting laugh. Golden light formed around his. Flying at her he sheathed his sword, as they exchanged blasts.

She moved right hearing in her head, "Good, good! Come, you must try harder! You must be better!"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at him in her head, as she sent a wave of dark matter at him. Looming huge over him, he simply fired a small blast at it. The blast cut right through it... hurtling at Raven.

"Come now, was that your best? Join me, and I'll show you power like never before. You have great potential, you know Raven? Power greater than all other of the Titans. Power almost rivaling mine!" A great laughing filled her head. "DO YOU HEAR ME? **POWER!**" he bellowed. This was followed by more laughter. Whispering now, he said, "This world will burn... Do you hear me? **Burn!**"

The Titans watched in horror as the boy blasted Raven back. He suddenly sent a great wave of gold at her. All was white for a second when it hit. Laughter split their hearing. Raven was smoking; her cape and clothes riddle with holes, lying on the ground. Her body covered in burns and bruises. He quickly looked at Robin, and flew at him. Passing Robin, he stopped just behind him, swinging his arm the boy cuffed Robin in the back of the head. Robin collapsed in a heap. Turing towards Starfire, he smiled. Dashing toward her, not really running, more of gliding, he shot a wave. Star dodged right, flinging bolts at him. Pulling out his sword, he blocked it. Upon him was an ape, forming a mace with his hands, bashing the boy left. Flying that way, Beastboy transformed back and ran to Robin. Feeling a pulse, he set him back down. Crates hurtled themselves at Beastboy. Turning into a squid, he missed them all. Parts of the building joined in until Beastboy was forced to turn into a hummingbird. Flying up quickly, he once more tried to transform, but found himself trapped in a golden cage. The boy pulled out his sword, and flung himself at Starfire. He fought with only his sword now. Looking like a Jedi, he parried the blasts, tilting them back at Starfire. Now having her hands full trying to block her own blasts, some missed and were sent back themselves. Closing the three-meter gap, he slashed with his sword, cutting Starfire across the stomach as she tried to escape. She fell down and stopped moving. Letting Beastboy out he blasted him, also sending him to where Cyborg rested. Sheathing his sword, he laughed. A horrible gut wrenching laugh. Taking off his helmet, his long white hair was blown over his left shoulder, just as was his cape. He wiped sweat off his forehead, thinking to himself.

"That was quite the workout... I haven't felt that tried since I was weaker than Beastboy."

He twitched his hand, and a girl walked out from behind a crate.

"I told you, you were not to come..."

The girl was dressed in a woodland green, but wearing the same armor as the boy, save for the bulges at the breasts. She bowed deeply. Her blonde hair fluttered in the breeze along with the boy's.

"I came only to judge your skills." She stated flatly.

"You know my skills, we train together daily." He retorted.

"Yes, but training and battle are two different things. Besides, you did all the fighting."

"Taken."


End file.
